


Ten Types of Kisses [LokixOFC]

by Society_Killed_My_Inspiration



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Smut, Thor likes poptarts, Tony is a little shit, Tumblr Prompt, eventually, loki is fucking adorable, oc is an avenger, thats the entire prompt lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Society_Killed_My_Inspiration/pseuds/Society_Killed_My_Inspiration
Summary: I found a prompt on tumblr or pinterest that was just called '10 Types of Kisses'. This is going to be a story of sorts, they all go together and it's going to be all Loki and Lane and the ten different types of kisses they've shared over the span of their relationship. It starts out as fluff, but knowing me it's going to turn into some smut and the tags will change accordingly to keep up with this, so no worries.





	Ten Types of Kisses [LokixOFC]

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS SERIES, EVERYONE.  
> I haven't been writing much, but I'm determined to get back into it, and who better to start off with than one of my first loves, Loki. I hope you guys enjoy it. Leave kudos, subscribe to it, idk what all you do on this site anymore. Comment, too. I'm very lonely.

Lane moved into the Avengers tower not long after the incident with Loki and New York. She didn’t know exactly what to think when he came to the tower and Tony introduced him as a new Avenger. She kept her distance from him. She had heard that he was manipulated. That Thanos, some kind of monster, had taken control of his body and his mind and that all the terrible things that he’d done, were in fact, not done by him to begin with. It was marked by the color of his eyes. When he’d taken control of Clint’s mind, his eyes turned a crystal blue. Same with Selvig.

  
So why, would Loki, with his colors being green and gold, have blue eyes?

  
Nonetheless, she couldn’t get the image of him throwing Tony through the window at the tower and completely obliterating the city that she’d come to love so dearly, with all quirky little shops that lined the streets. She didn’t hate him, not by a long shot. If anything, it was the exact opposite.

  
She was very fascinated by him, to be quite honest. He rarely laughed, or smiled, or even spoke for that matter. Sometimes at night, the same thing would keep the two of them awake, she could hear his whimpers of defeat through the shared wall that seperated their apartments. She’d sit up in bed, pressing her ear against the wall until the struggling would stop. Then she’d lay her head back down on the pillow and wait for sleep to consume her as well. She longed to help him. That was the kind of person she was. She always needed to fix the bad boy, but when the bad boy was mind controlled and tortured by some weird, purple alien, she drew a line in the sand and told herself that enough was enough.

  
It was your average Sunday and the tower was at a lull. Everyone was doing their own leisure activities, Bucky and Steve were sparring, Tony was inventing, Clint was fixing up some of his arrows, Nat was sharpening her knives, Bruce was science-ing, and Thor...well, Thor was determined to finish off a box of poptarts by himself while he binge watched Game of Thrones on the ‘Net of Flix’ that Stark had introduced him to.

  
But Loki was nowhere to be found.

  
Lane had found herself wandering around, coming across the library Stark had kept, that was rather boring to her. Not the kind of books she was very fond of, although he did have a couple biographies that had piqued her interest. She was in love with history, and among all of the books, were a few biographies on Alexander Hamilton. When she asked him about it he’d explained he’d always seen himself in Hamilton, at least to some degree. Lane could understand where he was coming from.

  
Throwing caution to the wind she slipped inside, shutting the heavy door behind her and she started to make her way towards his biographies, freezing when she spotted the dark-haired man among the shelves, a stack of books next to him and a look of frustration on his face. He whipped around, mouth open, ready to yell at what he felt was his brother, but stopped when he saw Lane and her ‘deer in headlights’ expression. “Hello,” he said quietly, his eyes softening.

  
“Hi,” she responded in a small tone. It was too late for her to leave now. He’d seen her and it would be awkward. So she trucked on, making her way towards the Hamilton. “A-are you having problems?”

  
“I’ve seemed to have run out of reading material,” he confessed, glaring at the shelves in front of him. And then it hit her.

  
“There’s a bookstore not far from here. It’s a small one. A hole in the wall. They have mostly secondhand books, but they’re all in pretty good condition. I got some really nice ones there-” she cut herself off. “I’m rambling. Sorry.”

  
“No, please, continue,” he told her, pulling himself off the ground and back to his full 6’3 height, a whole foot and an inch taller than her. She swallowed hard, turning her attention to the books now.

  
“I could take you if you wanted.”

  
“I think I would like that, yes,” he told her with a nod. “We’ll leave now.”

  
So here she was, a short walk later, walking through the middle of Manhattan, an alien ex-con towering over her as they went. The store wasn’t a far walk by any means. If it were just Loki and his long steps, he’d wager he could get there in ten minutes, but with Lane and her short legs it was more like fifteen.

  
Lane was interesting. She avoided him. A lot. He’d always assumed she was afraid of him, but if she was, then she probably wouldn’t be leaving the tower with him by herself. She was a tiny woman, no more than 5’2 or 5’3 if he had to guess. A small frame with generous curves. He’d inspected her file upon coming there to find that she had a skill set that mirrored both the Black Widow and Hawkeye. She was very much human, but her aim and accuracy, combined with her combative skills made her a deadly match. The fact that she didn’t look it made her all the more dangerous.

  
Turning down an alley, Loki followed her to a door at the side of a building. She pushed her way in and he found himself ducking slightly to get through the doorway. It was a small place, large bookshelves cluttered with paperbacks and hardcovers that wore marks of love and age. It smelled divine. Like old parchment and vanilla. In front of them were some sofas, decorated with handmade quilts and knitted blankets and cross-stitched throw pillows. Next to that was a desk where and older woman was sat, a thick, white shawl wrapped around her shoulders, her classes perched on the bridge of her nose, a book and a ragdoll cat in front of her. She looked up when they came in, pulling her glasses off and letting them fall around her neck, thanks to a chain that kept it in place. “Lane!”

  
“Miss Ingrid,” the tiny blonde nodded.

  
“Vat you looking for today, hm?” Loki detected a thick accent, an obvious one. Perhaps German?

  
“My friend here is looking for some new reading material. Loki, this is Miss Ingrid, Miss Ingrid, this is Loki, he works with me.”

  
“Oh, hello. Come, come closer.” The two of them stepped forward and Miss Ingrid reached across the counter, grabbing Loki’s hand in both of hers. She closed her eyes and it was silent for a moment or ii before nodding and opening them back up. “Come, come, I have book for you,” she slid off the stool, grabbing her cane and making her way over to the farthest shelf, pulling a worn, leather book off of it and turning to Loki, placing it in his hands. “For you,” she told him, before turning to Lane and grabbing her hand, pulling her down the shelves to get her some reading material. Loki found himself following after them. “I just got this today. You’ll love it,” Miss Ingrid told Lane as they walked, stopping at the end of the shelf. She pulled it from the top most shelf, a big, heavy looking book and Loki felt himself walking closer when he heard Lane gasp.

  
“You’re kidding,” Lane grinned, looking down at the book, her fingers smoothing over the cover. “I’ve looked for one of these everywhere.”

  
“I reached out to one of my friends in Germany. He found it and sent it over to me.”

  
“All for me?”

  
“All for you, meine Hatschelkind,” Miss Ingrid said, placing a hand on her shoulder. That’s when Loki looked at the title. From what he could understand it was some kind of book of German stories. Fairy Tales. Whatever those were. He waited patiently while Miss Ingrid and Lane looked around for a few more books before he decided to look at see at what was picked for him.

  
The cover was blank, so he opened it up to find that it was nothing but old Norse mythology stories. “I thought you’d might want to see what we think about you here,” he heard Miss Ingrid say from behind him, “You’ll be surprised.”

  
“Lane, may I ask a question?” Loki asked on the way home.

  
“You just did,” she smiled up at him. He narrowed his eyes at her. “Yes, you may.”

  
“What are...Fairy Tales?”

  
“Oh, um, they’re like, stories that you tell little kids, I guess. Made up ones. With princesses and knights and dragons and adventure. You didn’t have them on Asgard?”

  
“No, not quite. That was everyday life where I come from.”

  
“Yeah, I guess it was.”

  
“What makes that book so special?”

  
“They’re german fairy tales. There were these brothers, The Brothers Grimm, they wrote fairy tales that didn’t always have happy endings. My Opa, my grandpa, he was from Germany and he had this book of the Brothers Grimm fairy tales and he’d always read to me when I was little, but once it got towards the end he’d slam the book shut and he’d make up a new ending. Everytime he did the ending would be different.”

  
“You don’t have the book anymore?”

  
“No, he died when I was younger and my Aunt took the majority of his things. The book was taken and it was misplaced. She doesn’t even know where it is.”

  
“But now you have a new one.”

  
“Now I have a new one,” she agreed. “It’s not the same, of course. I don’t think it ever will be, but it’s nice to have something of Germany with me.”

  
“Are you from there?”

  
“Yes, but my family moved when I was young. Maybe four or five,” she admitted.

  
“Do you remember it?”

  
“Parts of it. We had a huge back yard. Although, it could have been that big because I was so young. It always smelled fresher there. We didn’t have as many cars or anything, so pollution wasn’t as bad. The air was always...clean somehow. And the lansdcape was beautiful. I lived it town and everyone kept their yards neat and orderly. It looked like something straight out of a movie,” Loki felt himself focusing less on what she was saying and more on how she was saying it.

  
Her eyes lit up, her speech got faster and words started to run together and her hands moved around frantically and she had this huge smile on her face. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, just watching her. “Loki? Are you okay?” She stopped as well, turning to face him. And then his brain shut off and he was doing something he didn’t ever think he’d do.

  
“May I kiss you?” he asked her.

  
“What?”

  
“I have found myself unbelievably attracted to you since the day I met you. I would very much like to kiss you. With your permission, of course.”

  
“Um...okay.”

  
And with that he leaned down, his lips brushing against hers, softly, at first, almost shyly, and then firmer. Soon she was standing on her toes, her arms wrapping around his neck, he could feel the books in her bag against his back but he couldn’t care less.

  
They walked the rest of the way home, hand in hand.


End file.
